


Superdanny

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Superpowers, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny becomes Superman. It´s not weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sudden Superpowers".

Danny cannot believe his life. 

Usually, it´s a pretty quiet life, actually. Surrounded by weird people, admittedly, but quiet. On purpose. He is just too smart to let his friends draw him into their weirdness. Ever. 

He stares down at his outfit in mild despair.

He is not against Superman, per se, but that he had to wake up in his cape and leggings, unable to lose them, is just not fair.

Danny decides to skip school and wait on his roof for the witch to return. 

He will not let the weirdness get to him. No fucking way.

Swoosh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted separately and written for the prompt "Manic Pixie Dream Girl".

Danny stared. Glitter was twirling around his head – it was annoying. 

She was annoying. It, or whatever. 

Three hours on the roof and the witch had finally returned. 

Honest to god, his roof was not comfortable enough for this shit and his patience was wearing thin.

“So, hey. Will you forgive me?” she affectedly blinked her lashes. 

Was she trying to be ironic? Cute? 

Danny rolled his eyes. “I don´t have time for this. Will you turn me back?”

She danced a weird little step-pirouette-twirl along the gutter and Danny snapped. Danny.

Superman speed entwined her in a mini-hurricane. Buh-bye.


	3. Little Stoaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drag Queen Consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted separately & written for the prompt "Little Stoaway".

Little did Danny know that when he twirled the witch into oblivion a little stoaway had come loose.

A spell, innocently hitching a ride to Beacon Hills, nestled itself now comfortably in Danny´s hair.

A week later he brushed past Stilinski in one of his usual clubs. 

He wouldn´t have noticed if not a few seconds later five notorious ladies of the drag queen conviction were all over his classmate, petting his hair and making cooing noises at him.

He raised an eyebrow. 

Maybe that would finally answer some of Stiles´questions. 

Danny could only hope. 

Meanwhile, he could dance.


End file.
